delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Aida
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Very softly curved '''Main color: '''Light brown '''Markings: '''White bangs with a ring on top, triangle just above the muzzle and the hairs on the back '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Oval eyeshape with purple irises '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two long dread/bangs and two smaller ones in front, short hair that ends at the neck in the back '''Other noticeable features: *'Wings': Despite looking fully echidna she does have a set of bat wings due to her father being one Overall clothing style: Clothing tends to be purple in color and more often then not having the top part be a dress, baggy pants under them and either barefoot or sandals. Rarely would wear anything tight fitted 'Personality' Likes *Helping others *Genetics *Learning *Cooking to some extend Dislikes *People not seeing the sense in things *Being bossed around *The Supremacists Fav drink: '''Coffee '''Fav food: '''Salades '''Personality: As if late Aida has gotten a lot more vocal in voicing her frustrations, getting irritated with her fellow legionairs, her kind nature being clouded away by her will to be straight foreward and somewhat angry in her wording. She still cares about people just diffrently so to say. Highly convinced she wont ever make any lasting friends in the legion has caused her to harden up. Which can come to a suprise is that she is very straight foreward and tends to function as a voice of reason. Not being scared at all to state her opinion as harsh and painfull as it can be. All she wishes to do with this is get the others to think about it and hopefully learn from the mistake or the fact. Often people who only know this side of her tend to say she comes off rather hard and cold hearted. Skill wise Aida is poor. She is master of none, horrible in combat, horrible with mechanics and even rather bad with medical things. As it looks it wouldn't suprise her if she ends up being a cleaning person in the kitchen for the rest of her life. And this prospect has to some extend given her the will to leave DEL someday and follow in her mother's path, just being free without being held back at all. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very caring and has a certain knowledge on the medical field *Can fly Weaknesses: *Lacks combat skills making her easy to take down *Overall horrible soldier 'History' *Second born to Norris and Garu-da *Grew up idolizing her mother *Often as a child already grew angry with people because of their lack of sense, for this wasn't that populair with the others *Rather devistated after Garu-da left when she was 10 *Started toying with the idea to do the same as her *Refused every single offer of cybernetics for personal reasons *Stayed quite far out of the tiger and echidna conflict *Currently very frustrated with a large number of the legionairs *Had a lovely little threeway with Nikolai and Eleven *Getting ready to run off somewhere along the week with how fed up she is 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Despite being half bat, she herself isn't too fond of the bats *Lacks cybernetics due to her mother never having allowed her to have any unless absolutely needed which it never was *Can't udnerstand why the legion works the way it does Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters